


The Truth About Lies

by allthingsconsidered (lastafterthought)



Category: Glee
Genre: (sebastian @ dave), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Finchel, Office AU, One-Sided Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, hint of britana, hint of seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastafterthought/pseuds/allthingsconsidered
Summary: Ever since they started working together at McKinley Enterprises, Kurt and Dave have been at each other's throats. When Kurt gets the largest project of the year, the drama begins to spiral till truths start getting revealed.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Santa 2020 - Dave Karofsky Discord





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/gifts).



> Written for Wanderlustlights for the 2020 Secret Santa fic exchange on the Dave Karofsky Server on discord! You're such an amazing writer and i'm a big fan of all your fics so I was highkey nervous when I got you, but I really hope you like this! I know it's not exactly enemies to lovers, and kind of all over the place, but I had fun writing it, so enjoy!

It had been an intense morning in the McKinley Enterprises advertising department. Weeks before, the Ritter’s Project had been announced, sending the office into a competitive frenzy. Easily, this project was one of the largest and most important projects for the company, and it was well known that successful completion of the project meant a nice bonus and potential promotion. 

Kurt Hummel sat at the edge of his seat, holding his breath. This was his chance. This was his moment. He had spent months trying to prove that he could do this, that he was the one that should be selected to do the project. 

“And I know everyone has been waiting this entire meeting to find out who got the Ritter’s Project, but after some consideration, we’ve decided that Kurt will be leading the project. With that, I’d like to end today’s meeting, have a good lunch,” William Schue announced.

He sat in shock for a moment, processing the news. He did it. He finally did it. 

Rachel nudged Kurt, a smile on her lips. 

“While I would have loved to get that project, congratulations Kurt,” she hummed, beaming at her friend. Kurt gave a small blush, but nodded. He sat back, pleased by the notion that he was finally being given the opportunity to lead something. For the first time in months, he felt like he could finally relax. Everyone started getting up, a few expressing congratulations as they walked past Kurt. 

Kurt took a moment to just bask in the moment. Ritter’s wasn’t exactly the project of his usual type, but the fact that he was finally going to get the chance to prove himself as a leader made him ecstatic. If he did well, he knew that a bonus would be in his future, and maybe, just maybe, he would be taken a bit more seriously.

Getting up, he started to gather his things, trying to decide where he was going to get lunch.”Do you want to try out that new soup and salad restaurant with Rachel and I?” Santana asked, popping her head inside. Kurt nodded, relieved. “Then get your ass moving.”

Kurt finished getting his things together quickly. “I just have to drop some things off at my desk, I’ll meet you two there?” he suggested. She nodded, walking away. Cheerfully, Kurt made his way towards his desk. 

He moved silently through the office, till he heard a voice.

“I thought I proved I could handle a project like Ritters.” 

“And while you have proven that, David, Kurt was better suited for the project and the investors wanted him to lead the project. I don’t know what else to tell you.” 

Kurt stood in front of the open office, a scowl on his face. Of course, David Karofsky, son of McKinley Enterprise’s CEO, would suddenly be throwing a fit over him getting a project over him. What was new there?

Shaking his head, David turned abruptly. His eyes locked on Kurt. “Can I help you, Hummel?” he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Just passing by,” he muttered. 

“You sure about that? Seems like you’re eavesdropping to me,” David snapped.

William looked between Kurt and Dave, knowing that at any moment an argument was going to break out. “If you excuse me, I have a meeting with someone,” he said, ushering Dave out of his office and quickly closing the door. 

Kurt scoffed and abruptly turned, moving quickly towards the elevators, leaving Dave standing outside of the office alone as he returned to his desk.

However, soon, Dave joined him. “What, Karofsky? What do you want? Can I help you?” Kurt snapped. Dave grit his teeth. 

“I’ve mentioned,  _ many, many _ times that I wanted that project, but you just had to request to be put on the project,” he said, shaking his head.

“What, can’t just accept that I was picked over you? Where’s your ‘congratulations, Kurt’?” Kurt responded, rolling his eyes. 

“Congratulations, Kurt,” Dave replied sarcastically. Kurt shook his head.

“Whatever, Dave,” he muttered, quickly grabbing up his things. “You think you’re so high and mighty because you’re riding off your dad’s coattails,” he snarled. At this, Dave looked rather hurt, and deep down, Kurt felt terrible for saying that, but right then, he was furious. 

“Don’t you dare sa-”

“Oh please, ever since everyone found out that your father is the CEO, everyone has been too scared to piss your dad off. You get whatever you want, whenever you want,” Kurt snapped, leaning in close. He could feel his heart pounding violently in his chest. Normally, he wouldn’t be that angry, but for some reason today, he felt furious.

“Like I said before, I’ve worked to get here on my own merit. I don’t ask for people to give me what I want because of who my father is. You  _ knew  _ I wanted Ritter’s project,” he snapped. Kurt scoffed.

“Just like you knew I wanted the Mayday Project, but that didn’t stop you from accepting the project, now did it?” he snapped back. Dave’s jaw clenched. Kurt wasn’t wrong. He had known that Kurt had really wanted the project. He wouldn’t stop talking about it, much to everyone’s nerves. However, he saw the project as a challenge, and Dave had wanted a challenge. 

“Whatever. Good luck with your project. Congratulations,” he muttered. Sure, he knew he could suck up and ask to be on the team, but really, would Kurt actually pick him? No.

“Thank you Dave,” Kurt replied, voice thick with sarcasm. “Was that so hard?” he muttered under his breath.

“What’d you say, Hummel?” Dave snapped, sharply turning his head back towards Kurt. 

“I said..”

\--

“They’re fighting again?” Blaine sighed, shaking his head. It seemed like every day that had something to argue about, or one or the other would do something to piss off each other. Quite frankly, Blaine was almost amazed that the two could keep it going so much. 

Sebastian scoffed. “Honestly, they just need to get over themselves and fuck already. The office would be a lot more peaceful if they did,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“Sebastian!” Blaine gasped, though he was pretty sure that everyone in the office would just agree at this point. He liked spending time with Kurt, he was fun to talk to and spend time with, but the amount of time Kurt and Dave spent arguing over even small things in the office was exhausting.

“We both know I’m right, aren’t we? There’s sexual tension there, we all know it. Plus, let’s all be real, Hummel needs that stick removed from his ass. He’s been nothing but a straight laced goody-two shoe since he started here. Plus, as Dave’s best friend, I can safely say the man needs to get laid.”

Blaine let out a chuckle. “I think if it wasn’t for the no dating in office rule, they probably would.”

“No one said anything about dating. You can have sex with out dating. I would know. You would know.”

Blaine looked away quickly, choosing to not respond to that comment. “One thing’s for sure, those two are definitely not soulmates,”

Sebastian chuckled quietly. “You’re just saying that because you’re still holding onto hope that maybe somehow, he’ll date you over his soulmate,” he jabbed. Blaine flushed. 

“No! No. Kurt told me he already found his soulmate.”

“100 bucks that it’s somehow actually Karofsky,” Sebastian teased. Blaine wrinkled his nose.

“I’ll take that bet. I highly doubt there’s any way that those two could ever be soulmates.”

Sebastian chuckled. Easy money.

\--

“I don’t think I should go to the party tonight,” Kurt groaned, almost a little too violently stabbing his salad. Rachel and Santana looked at each other. 

“Another fight with Karofsky?” Santana asked. Kurt nodded glumly.

“Kurt, just because his dad is CEO doesn’t mean he can get his way. Besides, you were excited about the holiday party the other day, and I  _ finally  _ convinced Finn to take time off to come with me to the party. He’s trying to get that promotion, so he was going to put in overtime, but I got him to agree,” Rachel said. Kurt let out a lengthy sigh. It had been quite awhile since he had last seen his stepbrother. 

“Speaking of Finn, how’s wedding planning going?” Kurt said, changing the subject.

“It’s going, we’re having issues with the venue I wanted, but I’ll figure something out, now, back to the party. You’re coming to my apartment and we’re going to get ready. We’re going to go to that party, and have the time of our lives,” she said stubbornly. Kurt grimaced, but nodded slowly. In all truthfulness, he’d much rather just go home and order some delivery, maybe watch a Christmas movie, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Well I’m not going to go,” Santana announced. Kurt shot her look. “Calm your tits Hummel. I have a date,” she added. 

“Oh?” Rachel said, now suddenly very interesting. 

“Brittany and I are celebrating our two year anniversary,” she hummed. Rachel cooed, smiling at her friend. 

“I thought you’ve only been dating for a year?” Kurt spoke up.

“It’s been two years since we met and filled in our soulmate names.”

Kurt glanced at his wrist. He could see the faint lines of his soulmate’s name, making the mental note to reapply coverup after lunch. He didn’t even want to think about his soulmate, or what they’re possibly doing right then. Shaking his head, he started to quickly eat the rest of his food. 

\--

Kurt had to admit, he had missed Finn way more than he had thought. As they waited for Rachel to finish up last minute things, the two sat in the living room, just talking and catching up. Finn explained to him why he was trying to get the promotion, and all the nerves that came with trying to plan a wedding. He talked about the most recent trip back home and how his mom and Burt were doing. For once, Kurt just sat and listened, enjoying hearing about home.

Finn was the same old Finn that Kurt remembered, just a lot more tired than he used to be. Kurt eyed Finn’s soulmate name, almost memorizing how Rachel’s name looked on his arm. He wondered how it felt not hiding it. Finn raised an eyebrow. “Are you still hiding who your soulmate is?” Finn asked. Kurt jerked his head, coming out of his mini trance.

“Um, yeah. For now anyways. Just easier that way. Less drama.”

“After everything I've heard, I bet,” Finn chuckled. Kurt grimaced, but nodded. “How’s he doing?”

Kurt took a deep breath. “I think he's fine. He’s been busy, I've been busy, so I haven’t really seen him much besides the obvious,” Kurt replied.

Rachel waked out, causing Kurt to abruptly close his mouth. “Ready?” Finn spoke up, smiling up at Rachel. He glanced over at Kurt, beaming. “I swear dude, I'm one of the luckiest guys in the world, I have a perfect soulmate,” he hummed proudly. Rachel blushed, looking away, but happy by the comment.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get going before you two decide to just get married right here and now,” Kurt chuckled, trying to mask any jealousy he felt in that moment.

\--

The party had been going fine. Gifts were exchanged, food was eaten, and then came the drinks. Initially, Dave hadn’t planned on drinking anything. After the previous year, when he had drank to the point that he had accidentally revealed who he really was in a drunken game of two truths and a lie, he had decided that this year he was going to behave and avoid drinking all together. 

But all it had taken was one simple argument with Kurt, and then he found himself three drinks in. He didn’t even remember at this point what they were arguing about, or whether or not it had to do with events earlier, he just knew he had gotten angry, and then somehow ended up challenging Kurt to a drink off. So there they were, chugging drinks like there was no tomorrow. He knew he was winning, he knew he would win, but he also knew Kurt was persistent. 

He also knew that if he didn’t tag out soon, he would probably do something stupid again. So, he stopped drinking. “Ha!” Kurt said triumphantly, finishing his last drink. The crowd dispersed, almost disappointed. 

Dave excused himself, handing off his drink to Sebastian to watch. He slipped out of the office, sighing loudly. He kind of wanted to just leave. His bed at home was calling for him. He leaned against the wall near the door, closing his eyes. 

“You let me win, didn’t you?”

Dave opened his eyes, falling on Kurt. He let out a soft groan.

“And why would I do that, Fancy?” he asked. Kurt stared at him for a long time, eyes glued on him. So Dave stared back. 

Something finally broke inside of Dave. He knew the rules, he knew he was about to make a big mistake, but he could care less. Fuck the rules. He pressed his body against Kurt’s, crashing his lips against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt let out a loud gasp, but quickly melted into the kiss. They shifted, moving so that Kurt was pressed against the door as their lips collided, taking out all their pent up desire. If anyone looked out the tiny window or tried to come out, they would see it. Rumors would fly, drama would start. But Kurt didn’t care.

Suddenly, Dave broke away, panting from the kiss. His eyes glazed over, and he took Kurt’s hand, eagerly leading him away from the party and away from the building.

\--

Rachel was trying to find Kurt. After the drama that had unfolded at the party, she was sure he needed to vent. However, when he disappeared moments after Dave had disappeared, she had decided to take a step back. 

That is, until she heard the hushed whispers and saw everyone crowding around the door. “Pretty sure they’re literally about to bang right here and now,” someone snickered. Rachel blinked, surprised. 

“They’re leaving,” Sebastian announced, smirking. 

Rachell rubbed her temples. “Kurt...” she groaned, shaking her head. All she knew was she was  _ definitely going _ to have to ask for the details in the morning.

\--

Kurt had barely gotten the apartment door closed before Dave began eagerly unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt. Dave kissed eagerly down Kurt’s jaw, peppering his skin with small, quick kisses. Kurt tilted his neck, feeling as Dave immediately began kissing further. He felt as the man began sucking. Inwardly, Kurt, grimaced. He knew by the end of the night he was going to have quite a few marks to cover up, but right then, he couldn’t care, he didn’t care. 

They stumbled around in the dark, not bothering with any lights. If anyone came in right then, they’d find a trail of their clothes littering the floor, leading up to the bedroom. Kurt fell back against the bed, taking a moment to just stare up at Dave as the two took a moment to catch their breath. 

Kurt watched as Dave slowly disappeared, and moments later, Kurt sucked in a sharp breath as his mind slowly clouded with pleasure. 

\--

Kurt laid back, trying to catch his breath. Curling up in bed, he winced slightly. He knew they might have overdone it, but right then he didn’t care. He could never get over how great Dave Karofsky was in bed. Yawning, he reached out, making small grabby hands towards Dave. Dave chuckled, and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt. 

“Sebastian texted me a while ago. Told me to use protection. Apparently the whole office saw us,” he murmured. Kurt let out a loud laugh, closing his eyes. 

“Guess we successfully pulled off the plan,” Kurt chuckled, smirking to himself. “Thank god too, not sure how much longer I could have pulled that off. Guess the secret’s out,” he hummed. 

He held up his wrist, and reached over towards his bedside table. Grabbing a small makeup remover wipe, he began to wipe away the concealer. 

He stared proudly at the name on his wrist, happy that he’ll finally get to show it off.

“Wonder what they’re going to say when they find out that we’ve been soulmates this whole time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Ago**

* * *

The music was blaring louder than Kurt Hummel would have liked, but three shots of alcohol in, he didn’t really care too much. His best friends were pushed up against him, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Going out to clubs wasn’t exactly his thing, in fact, normally he only saved such occasions when the semester was over and he could finally let loose. 

They were all free from college now though, graduation was only a few days away and all their finals were finished. Naturally, Rachel and Santana had dragged him to the club to celebrate.

Kurt shimmied his way from the girls. “I’m going to get another drink!” he yelled out. The two just nodded and closed the space between them. The further he got from the dance floor, the more relaxed he felt. He scanned the bar, looking for an empty seat. When his eyes finally fell on a seat, he quickly slid in. The bar itself was busy, the bartenders moving up and down working on various drinks. Kurt watched silently, impressed at the speed, waiting patiently for someone to get his order. 

Kurt glanced back in the direction of Rachel and Santana, eyes barely able to focus on his two friends before suddenly they disappeared into the crowd of people. He gave a small shrug. He’d find them again, he wasn’t too worried. 

Kurt glanced at his hands, staring at the blurred name on his hand. Until recently, he had only seen a ‘D’ for the first name and a ‘K’ for the last name, which had definitely encouraged the joke of having Donkey Kong as his soulmate by his step-brother and his friends. However, recently he had got a ‘AV’ added to the first name, which he can only assume would spell David. David was a common name though, and he was sure that this city was filled with David K’s. 

A shiver ran through Kurt’s body, as if the atmosphere of the club had suddenly changed. Something felt different, almost as if he could sense someone important nearby. His eyes wandered around, trying to focus in on where this important person was. He glanced down at his wrist and gave a small gasp. ‘David Karof’. He blinked looking around harder. Was his soulmate somewhere in the club?

\--

With finals over, David Karofsky was ready to just wind down and relax. He had thought about grabbing a few drinks at the small gay bar down the road, pick up some take out, and then just relaxing, however, his friends had other plans. “You always flake out of everything. Come out tonight. Relax. Find someone to hook up with. You need to get laid,” Sebastian persistently said. What Sebastian Smythe wanted, he usually got. 

“It’ll be fun Dave,” Blaine piped up. 

Reluctantly, Dave nodded. “Fine, fine, but I can’t stay out too late, my mother wants to have brunch and I think my dad is trying to talk me out of going to Cleveland..”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What, dad didn’t just give you a job at his place? But he’s right, you shouldn’t go to Cleveland. Stay in New York.”

“No. He did. I’m just choosing to work elsewhere for now.”

“Too bad, you could have been working alongside Blaine and I,” he winked. 

“Yeah no, that’s a recipe for disaster right there,” he joked.

“Working with us wasn’t  **that** bad, Dave. After all, that internship landed Sebastian and I jobs!” Blaine reasoned. 

“It’s just for a little while. After all, my dad was almost offended that I didn’t want to immediately work at the family business, so eventually I think I have to work at the company,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s still weird to think that this whole time we were doing an internship at your dad’s business. Weird but cool.”

Dave grimaced. “I try not to think about it too much. If it wasn’t for how much my dad’s company donates to the school, I probably wouldn’t have been allowed to have my internship there. Still relieved that I managed to get away with people treating me normally.”

Sebastian snorted. “When you lie about your identity, that tends to happen.”

Dave rolled his eyes, waving his hand. “In the school’s eyes and the company’s eyes, I was still David Karofsky, it’s just that most people thought otherwise.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyways, club time?”

\--

The moment that Dave walked into the club, he felt a shiver run through his body. He looked around, feeling his heart race. Someone was here. Someone important. His arm felt as though it burned. Rolling up his sleeve, he gasped quietly. Previously, he had only seen a “Kur Hum’, but now the name was almost complete. “Kurt Humm?” he muttered quietly. Was that his soulmates full name?

Dave found himself drawn to the bar.

“I’m going to get a drink, what do you two want?”

“Surprise me,” Blaine shouted. 

“I’ll take a beer to start.”

Dave nodded dumbly and silently, moving towards the bar. 

\--

Kurt wanted to ignore the voice, it wasn’t his business, but for some reason, this voice just stood out somehow over the music. He felt drawn towards the area near the door. He couldn’t hear the response, the music was too loud.

A few minutes passed before Kurt felt a suddenly jolt run through his body. He looked up as someone slid into a seat next him. Glancing down, he felt his whole arm just go warm. ‘David Karofsky’. Eyes wide, he looked up, locking with the man’s eyes. 

“Are you...”

Despite the loud music surrounding him, Kurt could hear the man’s voice perfectly clear. He lifted his hand, proudly displaying the newly completed name to the stranger. 

The man stared at it for a moment, and then rolled up his sleeve. He didn’t move, eyes just glued on the mark. A smile suddenly broke out over his face, and he flashed his arm towards Kurt. ‘Kurt Hummel’.

“I found you.”

\--

Dave hadn’t intended to bring anyone home, let alone his soulmate. He worried that it would be weird the next morning, nervous that he had ruined all chance with Kurt. He really wasn’t the type to hook up with people, but everything with Kurt just felt natural. 

Despite his fears for the morning after, Dave was pleasantly surprised how natural everything felt. They cuddled, flirted, talked about their lives, talked about college. They talked about how close they really had been this whole time, and how Dave had almost gone to the same school as Kurt. Kurt told him about his roommates and how his step brother had just left the army, and that his father had planned to run as a senator for Ohio. Dave told him about his family, about coming out, about how his dad was the CEO of a company that he was supposed to work for one day. 

It felt like they had known each other for a long time. Maybe it was just the connection talking. Maybe it was the soulmate bond they had, who really knew. 

“I’ve been living here for four and a half years, I wish I’d run into you sooner,” Kurt complained, rolling over to face Dave. Dave cupped Kurt’s cheek.

“I wish we could have too,” he admitted. Kurt averted his eyes, and Dave could see the guilt in his eyes.

“I’m actually going home for awhile, my father asked if I could help him with his business and his campaign ,” Kurt murmured. It was weird, he felt so comfortable with this man, even though he barely knew him. Deep down, he knew that Dave could be anyone. Even serial killers had soulmates, but something told him he could trust Dave. 

“Where’s home?” Dave asked.

“Lima, Ohio, born and raised. I moved here with friends after graduation. Helps that we were all in the same major,” Kurt replied, pulling Dave’s comforter closer to him. 

Suddenly, Dave sat up, staring at Kurt with excitement. “I’ve got a job lined up in Cleveland. I’ll just be a couple hours away,” he hummed.

To say Kurt was ecstatic was an understatement. He could continue to see Dave. Finally, after twenty two and a half years, life was finally working out for him. 

\--

Packing for move out was one of the things Sebastian had always hated the most during college. With his classes done and graduation just a couple days away, move out was also around the corner. An era was coming to an end. Ever since their freshman year, he had roomed with Dave, but now Dave was going off to some other state for awhile, and he was staying there. He glanced up from a box as the door to Dave’s bedroom opened.

“When I said find someone to hook up with, I didn’t mean bring someone back to our dorm,” Sebastian jabbed. Dave quietly shut the door behind him, sliding down onto the couch. Dave was grinning ear to ear, occasionally glancing back and forth towards his room.

“I found him!” He cheered.

“Him?” Sebastian asked, but he had a feeling deep down he knew what Dave was meaning. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach. He tried to ignore the pain. He tried to ignore the feeling of his heart breaking. It stung, oh boy did it stung, but he wasn’t going to say anything. No, he was Sebastian Smythe and he didn’t do feelings. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against whoever Dave’s soulmate was, he knew from day one. 

“My soulmate. The letters filled out last night at the club,” he explained. 

“So he’s in there, right now? Is he at least hot?” Sebastian asked. Dave rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, he’s in there right now.”

“So much for brunch with your family?” Sebastian teased. Dave groaned.    
“I already texted my dad I'd be late. It’s just brunch at the house anyways, not like i’m itching to go have an awkward family brunch with my parents. ”

“Better warn your soulmate he needs to get going,” Sebastian said, standing up. He couldn’t look at Dave right then, he knew he’d regret it. Swallowing roughly, he closed the box he had been working on. “Oh, when you get back, think you can help me move my shit to Blaine and I’s apartment?”

Dave gave a quick nod. “Still wish I could live with you two.”

“You’re the one who decided to work out of town,” Sebastian pointed out. Dave nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Sebastian got up, silently going to his door. “I’ll see you later.” 

Dave gave him a nod, and turned back towards his door.

Over Dave’s shoulder, Sebastian caught a small glimpse of someone in the room, before the door completely shut. He glanced at his own arm, his own wrist, wondering if any letters had happened to show up. But of course nothing. 

He had given up a long time ago hoping that Dave would somehow turn out to be his soulmate and their names were just coming in late. But while everyone around him seemed to be getting more and more letters, his arm and wrist were blank, and here Dave was, with his real soulmate. He felt his chest hurt, but he chose to ignore it as he opened the door to his own room and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year ago**

* * *

Getting the job in Cleveland had been one of the best decisions Dave had ever made. It had given him the chance to start from square one, and climb his way up the ladder at work. He felt like he had proven himself to himself, and now he knew he was ready to work for his dad. 

Leaving Kurt was the only downside. “I could just not go back...” he had brought up one night. Kurt had laughed in his face at that comment.

“Do you know how many times I've listened to you complain about your father complaining that you’re not working at his company. I get it Dave. I moved home to work for my father’s company, it’s only fair that you get to do that too. Besides, this would be a huge promotion for you,” he said, peppering Dave’s face with small kisses. 

“But he’d eventually accept it,” Dave counteracted.

“Like hell he would. You’ve been gone for two years and literally it feels like every night he’s calling about you coming back. Speaking of that, have you told him yet?” he asked. Dave shook his head.

“No. I don’t want him to make a huge deal over it.”

“Don’t you think once he sees your name, he’s going to figure it out?”

Dave shrugged. “I don’t think he’s going to notice. I’ll deal with that later, anyways, I think I have something I'd rather focus on then my move and my father,” he replied, rolling Kurt over. Kurt stared up at him, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm, yeah.”

\--

Dave adjusted his tie, taking a deep breath. He had first day jitters, and no amount of mental preparation could make him ready for this. He was amazed to find out that Sebastian and Blaine still worked for the company, though he really wasn’t that surprised.

Since his car was still back in Ohio, Sebastian had offered to give him a ride. “Don’t get used to it though, it’s only till your car gets here,” he had told Dave. Dave had just laughed it off. Shortly after Dave had moved to Ohio, he and Sebastian stopped talking as much. He hadn’t meant to stop talking, he had just become busy between his new job and Kurt. It hadn’t seemed that Sebastian had wanted to make much of an effort to talk to him either. He had been worried that things would be awkward between the two of them, yet when Sebastian picked him up from the airport, they resumed their friendship as though nothing had stopped.

Dave felt his phone buzzing, jerking him from his thoughts. 

**Sebastian:** I’ll be there in 5 min. Be ready or I’m not giving you a ride.

Dave snorted, snapping a quick photo.

**Dave:** Been ready for awhile now asshole, just waiting on you.

**Sebastian:** You know, I don’t have to drive you to work.

**Dave:** Sorry. Thanks Seb. I’ll be down waiting for you.

\--

The day had gone by slowly. For the most part, everyone that had been at his internship previously was still there, and the company was the same company that he had grown up knowing. Fitting in hadn’t really been much of an issue. “Hey David, we’re all going to lunch if you want to join us?” 

Dave glanced up, eyes meeting Rachel Berry. “Oh, yeah, that’d be cool,” he paused, feeling his phone vibrating. “Uh, give me like five minutes? I need to take it,” he said. Rachel nodded.

“Blaine’s still talking to Schue anyways.”

Dave smiled, nodding. “I’ll be back then,” he said, stepping into the hallway. “Hello?”

“David! I’m sorry, I know you’re at work, but I wanted you to be the first to know,” Kurt gleefully hummed into the phone.

“I was actually about to leave for lunch, so you got me at a good time, what’s up?” he asked.

“I got the job!” Kurt replied. 

“For real? That secret job you wouldn’t tell me what for?” 

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case I didn’t get it...” Kurt admitted.

“But you got it?”

“Yes! I start in a month!”

“When did you interview for it though?”

“Do you remember when I said I was going to New York to visit some friends from college? One of them said the place that she had her internship is hiring, and after you told me you were going to move back, I figured I might as well try...”

Dave stared dumbfounded. Was this really real? Was Kurt actually coming back to New York?

“So I was wondering, how do you feel about living together?” 

“Yes!” he said, quickly before he could even completely process it. “I mean...yes, I would love to live with you.” he grinned. “So when do you think you’re coming back to New York?” he asked.

“Probably in about three weeks? My dad asked me to train someone in my current position to take over, but I wanted a little bit of time to adjust and move in before I start work,” Kurt explained. Dave felt elated. Suddenly the slightly boring day just got a lot better. “I have to go, but i’ll call you tonight?”

“Definitely. Please do,” he paused. “Hey Kurt?”

“Hm?” he asked.

“I love you.”

There was a pause and then “I love you too, David.”

\--

Living with Dave honestly felt like a dream. Sure, Kurt had frequently stayed at Dave’s apartment in Cleveland, and Dave would spend weekends staying at Kurt’s house, but now they were actually living together. Life was perfect. Everything was working out how it should. The house was still covered in boxes, both from Dave’s move and his own move, and Kurt was grateful that he had even found half of his clothes. It was chaos, but he was happy. 

As his Taxi pulled up to McKinley Enterprise, he felt his phone buzzing. 

**David:** Good luck at work today! Want to meet somewhere and grab dinner after work?

Kurt smiled, clutching his phone tight. He paid for the ride, and climbed out. 

**Kurt:** Yes! I’m sure I’ll have a lot to tell you about!!

Kurt eagerly stepped into the office building. Dave had left earlier than he had, explaining he had an early morning meeting with a client and that his friend was going to pick him up. He didn’t know much about Dave’s job, besides the fact that it was his father’s company. Deep down, Dave’s lack of elaborating had bothered him slightly, but he didn’t push too hard. 

He walked up the reception desk, taking a deep breath. “Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. Today’s my first day and I was told to speak with reception when I got here?” he said. 

“Kurt? Is that you? It’s been like two years since I saw you!” 

Kurt tilted his head. “Brittany?”

Brittany nodded. “I saw your name but I didn’t think it was going to actually be you!” she grinned. Kurt laughed.

“Well here I am!” he replied. 

“I’ll go ahead and let Mr. Schue know that you’re here, okay? Go ahead and take a seat in the waiting area. We’ll have to catch up some time!”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, definitely, for sure!”

Kurt sat quietly, waiting for Mr. Schue to come down. 

\--

“...And that’s the tour for our section. I’ll give you a quick tour of the rest of the building after lunch, but I figured that you might want to get to know your co-workers a little? Word of advice though, we have a strict no interoffice dating policy.”

Kurt let out a small chuckle, shifting a little awkwardly. Random, but okay. “That won’t be a problem sir, don’t worry,” he said. William looked relieved. 

“So, it’s my understanding you know a couple of people already?” he asked. Kurt nodded.

“Yes. I used to live with Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. Rachel was the one that referred me to this position,” he explained. Schue nodded.

“She was very enthusiastic about you. Can I ask why you didn’t do your internship here like the two of them? I remember in your interview you mentioned that you had almost picked this place for your internship?”

“Oh, yes, I did. It was very promising, and I definitely had been interested, especially upon hearing about the internship to career path the company offered. However, my senior classes clashed with the times of the internship, so I had to take an internship elsewhere,” he explained. 

“That’s really a shame, but I’m glad you’re with us now.”

He led Kurt around the room, introducing him to various people. Some people were people that Kurt recognized from photos, but had never actually spoken to. 

It wasn’t until they got to the last row of desks, where his desk was going to be, when he felt his heart stop. Though their head was tilted down, busy typing it appeared, Kurt could recognize that head of hair anywhere. “This is going to be your seat, you’ll be working directly with Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson, and David Johnson,” he said.

He felt his head spinning. Dave looked up, instantly paling. “This is Kurt Hummel, he will be starting with us today,” William announced.

Kurt looked at everyone but Dave. “It’s nice to meet all of you. I look forward to working with all of you,” he said, still avoiding Dave’s eyes. “Sorry, I know this is abrupt, but is it okay if I go to the bathroom?” he said, looking at William. William nodded. 

“Yeah of course. You remember where it was? Come back here once you're done.” 

Kurt nodded, quickly walking off.

\--

Dave knew he was in trouble. The last thing he had expected was Kurt to be his new coworker. He felt his stomach drop, but not before he felt his phone vibrating.

**Kurt:** Bathroom. Now.

Dave looked up from his phone towards Kurt. He cringed slightly, seeing the look of pure annoyance, but knowing that he was definitely in trouble. Kurt seemed to have disappeared into the bathroom when he looked back up. Sighing, he quietly typed back.

**Dave:** Let me finish up these notes.

Dave felt someone nudge him. “That new guy’s cute. Not my type at all, but seems like someone you’d be interested in.” 

He glanced over, and shook his head. “You know the rules here,” he replied. Sebastian chuckled.

“Rules are meant to be broken, besides,” he paused, lowering his voice. “You of all people could get away with it, and you know it.”

Dave shook his head. “I’m not going to use my position to break the rules. Besides, I thought we agreed not to mention who I actually was,” he hissed. 

“Your loss. I don’t care about the rules as much, maybe I’ll ask him for a drink after work,” he winked. 

“No!” he said, maybe a little too loud. A few people looked up quizzingly. Embarrassed, Dave waved his hand. “Ah, sorry, accidentally deleted something I shouldn’t have,” he announced. Sebastian smirked.

“For someone who doesn’t want to break the rules, you objected fast.”

Dave heard his phone buzz. 

**Kurt:** David, if I stay here too long they’re going to think I have a problem. Or I'm slacking off. Or both.

Dave stood up. “I’ll be back,” he muttered. Sebastian winked. 

“Remember, it’s only a problem if you get caught,” he hummed. Rolling his eyes, Dave walked away, quickly heading in the direction of the bathroom. 

He glanced around, making sure no one was coming, before quickly pushing through the door. If only he could lock the door, that would make things a lot easier. “Kurt?” he asked, dipping down to make sure that they were alone in the bathroom. Kurt swung a stall door open. 

“You didn’t tell me you worked here,” Kurt groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Dave scratched his head.

“When you said you were going to start at an advertising company, I didn’t think it would be this one,” Dave pointed out, leaning against the wall. Kurt rubbed his temples. So much for keeping his personal life and work life separate. Then again, when Rachel and Santana suggested that the company that they did their internships with was hiring, he should have known right then and there his personal life and work life wasn’t going to be separate at all. 

“People are going to think the new guy is sleeping with the boss’s kid to get ahead,” Kurt muttered under his breath. Dave shook his head.

“Why would anyone think that?” he asked. “No one knows I’m the CEO’s son, well, mostly everyone. Our desk mates know because i’ve known them for awhile, but I’ve kept that a secret.”

Kurt let out a long breath. “So just to double check, your last name is for sure Karofsky and not Johnson...?” he asked. Dave nodded.

“What do you think, Kurt? Your name is on my arm. I didn’t lie to you about that. I use my mother’s maiden name here because I didn’t want people to assume I got this job because of who my father is,” he explained. 

Kurt stared down at the floor. “Mr. Schue mentioned no dating in the office.”

“Yeah, a few years back there was a pretty big scandal. One of the interns was dating a new employee, and then we found out that one of them was actually a spy for a rival company. It was a whole thing. Messy break up. Lots of paperwork with HR. I was an intern back then and I remember even my dad got involved. So now it’s just a policy for no dating,” Dave explained. 

“So essentially, HR would have a field day knowing that not only have we been dating for two years, but are also soulmates,” Kurt groaned. He was silent for a moment, and then let out a long sigh. “We can’t tell anyone we’re dating, let alone soulmates,” he said. Dave raised an eyebrow.

“One, I honestly think if we just explained it would be okay. But, two, aren’t you best friends with Rachel? I’ve literally gone to a Thanksgiving dinner with her,” he countered, and then he frowned. Oh no. Rachel Berry has known this entire time he wasn’t actually David Johnson. 

And then he felt annoyed. She knew this entire time Kurt was coming to work at the office, and she hadn’t bothered to mention anything. 

“We need to make sure she doesn’t tell anyone..” he quickly said. Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

“You changed your mind about that fast.”

“Selfish reasons. Like I said, I don’t want anyone knowing who I am besides those who already do...”

Kurt leaned against the wall in the bathroom. “This is...stupid. Let’s just not tell people we’re dating. Or soulmates. I don’t want to deal with HR, I don’t want to lose my job. I don’t want you to be worried that people are going to find out about who you are. So we just wont tell anyone...” he finally said. Dave looked down guiltily. 

“We should cover up our names,” he sighed. Kurt winced but nodded. If someone saw Dave’s name on his wrist, and then saw his name on Dave’s arm, they would quickly put two and two together. 

“Yeah...okay. I’m going to go back out there,” Kurt said softly, looking away. Dave reached for Kurt’s hand, looking at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, David, it’s okay. I understand.” 

Kurt looked around, and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. “Really, it's okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\--

Kurt had practically dragged Rachel out of the building the moment it was lunch time. “How come you didn’t tell me that the same company you worked for was the company that David worked for?!” He snapped. 

“At the time he wasn’t working here! I didn’t think he was going to actually come back here, I thought maybe he was going to go to some other company. I didn’t even know that David was going to be starting here until after your interview! I thought it would be an interesting surprise, so I didn’t mention it.”

Kurt let out a groan. “Rachel, you can’t tell anyone that Johnson isn’t his real last name or that he’s my soulmate, okay?”

“Why does he go by Johnson?”

Kurt shook his head. “That’s a long story that I don’t want to tell. ” 

“So...what’s going on between you and David?” Rachel asked, curiously. Kurt took a deep breath. He knew he had to go about this very carefully.

“You can’t tell anyone that David and I are soulmates, Rachel, or that we’re dating. David had his reasons for going by Johnson, and I want to respect that. Neither of us want to deal with HR either, so we’re keeping it secret. We’re planning on keeping our distance, or at the very least, make it seem like we aren’t together,” Kurt said. 

“I could help with that,” Rachel said, mischievously. 

“Rachel, whatever you’re thinking, no,” he instantly replied.

“Oh come on, if you two pretend to hate each other, or pretend to be rivals, or something, it makes it so much easier and even more fun to keep hidden.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

\--

They had fought over something stupid at home. Dave hadn’t done one thing, Kurt hadn’t done something else. Dave wanted one thing, Kurt wanted a different thing. It had just been a night of arguments that had spilled into the morning.

So maybe Kurt had gotten a little snappy at David, and they had argued back and forth. The last thing either of them expected was the rumors that quickly spread around that they hated each other. Someone said they were arguing about a project or something. 

So they rolled with it. 

They argued at work over every little thing. They both did their best to make sure everyone knew that they couldn’t stand each other, while still being able to work together. Somehow, everyone believed it, and that was all that they could ask for.

\--

Sebastian Smythe wasn’t dumb. He knew this whole drama between Dave and Kurt was fake. He knew damn well that Kurt was Dave’s soulmate, and the guy that Dave had been dating for the last two years. He saw the way Dave looked at Kurt when he thought no one was looking. He wasn’t stupid. 

He had memorized Kurt’s name once he had seen Kurt’s name on Dave’s arm. He had looked Kurt up on social media and seen all the photos of him with Dave throughout the years. He knew. 

He played along though for Dave’s sake, and only because he cared about Dave, even though he thought Dave’s ‘on my own merit’ complex was stupid. 

In a way, he hated Kurt. He hated acknowledging the reason he hated Kurt, but he did hate Kurt. Deep down, Sebastian wondered if he hated Dave too a little bit. After all, he had worked so hard moving on from Dave, and then Dave waltzed back into his life. Then Kurt came, and got the privilege of being with Dave. He had the privilege of having a soulmate, and then they both decided to cover it up.

He wasn’t bitter, no, no of course not. But he was a good friend, and a good friend would never expose Dave.

\--

By the time that Dave’s true identity had gotten revealed, Kurt felt like they were too deep in their act to just give it all up. After all, he wasn’t sure how people would react if he just suddenly announced that they were actually soulmates this whole time. He really didn’t want to have to explain that they had been dating, so for the next year, they continued to roll with it. 

Kurt leaned against Dave’s chest, resting. “This is exhausting. Honestly. I just want to get it over with. Let them find out that we’ve been dating, deal with HR, whatever,” he grumbled. Dave gently rubbed Kurt’s back. 

“Then let's do it. Make a scene, expose it, whatever. We can deal with the fall out later, and if all else fails, I'll put the dad card,” he said. 

Kurt sat up, eyes wide. “Really?” he asked. Dave smiled.

“Yeah, fuck it. I’m tired of this too. Honestly it’s so draining pretending I hate you all the fucking time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

* * *

“Hey... before we come clean at work, I have one request.” 

Dave glanced over at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“We need to tell your father first.”

It was Dave’s turn to pale. It wasn’t that he didn’t think that he could handle telling his father, no, that was simple. But he also knew that if he told his father and not his mother, hell would break and it was an unnecessary drama.

He was tired though. He was tired of hiding his relationship with Kurt, so this was necessary.

“Okay, I'll arrange a dinner with my parents. Would tomorrow be okay?” he asked. Kurt blinked. Oh, so soon.

“Tomorrow would be fine...” he murmured, a small smile on his face. This would be fine, this would all be fine.

Dave held Kurt close, closing his eyes. This will work. “I’m going to take a shower,” he eventually spoke, sliding slowly away from Kurt.

Kurt laid there for a moment, listening as the shower turned on. He closed his eyes, just listening to the water for a moment. He knew that everything was going to work out, he just had to trust that it would.

Silently, he slid out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. Quietly, he opened the door.

“I’m still mad at you for how you reacted to the Ritters Project,” Kurt said, leaning against the door frame. Dave popped his head from the shower, looking at him apologetically.

“I did actually want that project, but I figured it would look weird after everything if I didn’t react dramatically,” he replied, reaching out towards Kurt. “Why don’t you join me, I’ll make up for being a douchebag?” he offered. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You’re still horny after all of that?” he teased, but that didn’t stop him from shrugging off his robe. Dave gave a smirk, pleased to see Kurt joining him.

“What can I say, pretending to hate you fuels my desire to love you even more,” he hummed. Kurt chuckled, slipping into the shower.

“You’re so full of it.”

\-- 

Dave fidgeted nervously, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. “Dave, I swear, if you don’t stop...” Kurt snapped. 

“Sorry, I’m just nervous. I know I’m the one who’s been like we should just come out and say it, and I’m not really nervous about what my dad will say...just..” he stared up at the house, trailing off. 

“Listen, even if your mother opposes us, you know I love you, right?” Kurt said. 

Dave nodded. “I know, and I love you too. It’s just nerve wracking.” 

Kurt grabbed Dave’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He knew Dave was out, and he knew that Dave wasn’t ashamed, but he also knew Dave had a strained relationship with his parents due to that. 

Dave took a deep breath and unbuckled his seatbelt. Kurt watched him for a moment, then leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his forehead. “It’s going to be okay,” he assured. Dave flashed him a smile and relaxed. 

Silently, the two walked to the front of the Karofsky family home. Kurt reached down, gently squeezing Dave’s hand. “It’s going to be okay,” he assured. Dave didn’t respond verbally as he wasn’t sure he really could. Instead, he quickly pressed the doorbell and then dropped his hand.

Kurt shivered as a cold breeze hit him. 

There was the sound of loud barking, and then the sound of a lock coming undone. Kurt felt nervous as the moment of realization hit him, there was no going back now. 

The door opened, revealing an older gentleman, who Kurt could only assume was Dave’s father. “David!” he cheered. 

“Hi dad,” he paused, glancing at Kurt. He swallowed hard and then faced his dad. “This is Kurt, my boyfriend,” he said. 

Kurt held his breath as eyes turned towards him, expecting to immediately be rejected. Instead, he was met with a warm smile. “Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm glad I finally get to meet you,” he said, moving aside. “Don’t mind Lenny, he’s super friendly but easily excitable,” he explained, gently tugging the dog. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sir. David’s told me a lot about you,” he paused, leaning in towards Dave. “Lenny?” Kurt said quietly.

“After Leonard Nimoy. They have a cat named Spock. My dad’s a Star Trek fan,” Dave said, glancing around. “Speaking of Spock, where is he?”

“Mr. Spock has decided he isn’t going to leave the study unless he feels like it,” Paul Karofsky said, shaking his head. 

“So, same old Spock,” he replied, somewhat disappointed. He briefly debated ditching the group to go upstairs to find the cat anyways, but the realization that Kurt would be left alone with his parents was enough to stop him. 

Paul led Dave and Kurt further into the house. Dave slipped off his shoes and shrugged off his coat, offering out his hand for Kurt to offer up his coat. “Oh,” Kurt murmured, quickly shedding his own coat. Smiling, Dave hung the two up, and turned to his father.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Your mother made your grandmother’s roast,” Paul replied, giving a grin to Dave. Dave’s face lit up in excitement. He did love his grandmother’s roast.

“The food smells delicious,” Kurt announced. He moved closer to Dave, who immediately locked his fingers with Kurt’s fingers.

“Why don’t the two of you sit down?” Paul offered, motioning for the couple to take a seat in the lounge. Dave promptly sat down, motioning for Kurt to do the same. “So tell me about yourself, Kurt. What do you do for work? How did the two of you meet? Where are you from?”

“Dad, I-”

“David and I work together. I started about a year ago, about a month after David did. We were dating for two years prior to us working together, and neither of us were aware we were going to be working at the same location till the day of,” he paused, looking at Dave. “We met two years ago at a bar, we both knew instantly we had found each other, and it was history from there. I was there with some friends celebrating graduation. I don’t regret meeting him at that location though, because if I hadn’t, i’m not sure if I ever would have met David.”

Paul was quiet, which Kurt took as an invitation to continue speaking. “I grew up in Lima, Ohio. My father runs a shop, and he is now a Ohio senator. I spent some time after graduation working for his company and helping him with his campaign.”

“Would you father happen to be Burt Hummel?” Paul asked quietly. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“We used to be friends back in college,” he chuckled before clearing his throat. “Now, I know that the two of you understand the company’s policy about dating within the office, correct?”

“Yes bu-” Kurt started, but Dave cut him off.

“We do, but to be frank, we were dating before either of us started working at the company. I don’t have any intention of breaking up with him because of company policy. We won't make it a problem at work, Kurt and I are both professionals, but I figured that it is better to come to you and let you know,” Dave explained. Paul gave a chuckle. 

“I suppose, given that you have been dating since before the two of you started working at the company, that we can make an exception to policy,” he paused, chuckling a bit harder now. “I’m just surprised it took you two a whole year to come to me. Quite a show the two of you have been putting on, I will say that,” he snorted. Kurt and Dave looked at each other, not sure what to say.

“Dad, wha-”

“David, do you really think I didn’t notice? I knew you had joined the company immediately when I saw you apply with your mother’s name, but I’ve always known you wanted to get through things with your own ability, so I didn’t say anything. As for Kurt, I did my research. I knew exactly who he was, and I saw what he was capable of. I knew you two were dating when we hired Kurt. William keeps me up to date on the theatrics the two of you perform each day. I’m both amused and impressed by how well the two of you were able to keep that bit going.”

Kurt felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Furthermore, if you two had just spoken to me honestly at the beginning, you could have avoided all of that. But I appreciate the amusement you provide me daily.”

“Dad! If you knew you could have said something!”

“Again, it was free entertainment.”

It was Kurt’s turn to laugh. “David, you were stressing for nothing,” he grinned. Dave shot Kurt a look, but eventually laughed himself. For the couple, it felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. 

“Dinner is ready,” a voice called out. Dave glanced at Kurt, and then tensed up once more. There was another hurdle, Dave remembered. The three men wandered into the dining room where they found Diane Karofsky, putting the finishing touches on the table. “David!” she hummed, dramatically embracing her son. Dave half heartedly hugged her back.

“Hello Mother,” he replied, pulling away after a few moments. 

“This must be your friend, Kurt,” she said.

“Boyfriend, dear,” Paul corrected.

“This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel,” Dave said. Diane’s lips tightened. 

“I see. Nice to meet you, Kurt.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Karofsky.”

The four of them took their seats, an awkward silence filling the room. As they started to eat, Dave could feel his mother’s eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the gaze. 

“The roast is delicious, Mrs. Karofsky,” Kurt announced. She just smiled, but didn’t look at Kurt. 

Dave put his fork down, gritting his teeth. “Okay mother, what’s your problem?” he asked.

“If i’m going to be honest, David, I thought you would have grown out of this phase by now.”

Kurt felt his stomach twist. 

“It’s not a ‘phase’,” Dave snapped. 

“David, it’s unnatural for two men to be together. It’s immoral!”

“Diane! Stop it!” Paul spoke up.

“He’s my soulmate, there’s nothing that you can do or say about that. Being with another man is normal. Love is love, no matter who it’s with. Get with the program, mother, it’s 2020. Stop living in the bigotted past.”

“Plenty of people don’t end up with their soulmates. I know a nice girl you could settle down with. After all, it would look bad for the company if the heir of the company was gay.”

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Paul looked shocked. Dave was fuming. 

“Diane, that’s enough,” Paul spoke.

“No, I've tried to accept it, I really have. But I just can’t. I don’t know where I went wrong,” Diane replied.

Kurt looked at Dave, apologetically. “Maybe we should just go,” he said softly. Dave ignored him. 

“I told you years ago i’m gay. I’m in love with Kurt, and there’s nothing you can do to change that. I think that at this point I’ve proven that I'm perfectly capable of being an heir to the company despite my sexuality. Who I love doesn’t determine how I can possibly run the company. Otherwise, I’m sure the company would have failed a long time ago,” he snapped, glaring at his mother, words full of venom.

“David! David, that’s enough from you as well,” Paul snapped. 

“What? It’s true. Wake up, it's 2020. Society has progressed past that bullshit. I think most would rather see a company that is openly accepting than a company that is full of bigots.” He stood up, roughly pushing his chair in. “Thanks for what you said earlier Dad, I appreciate you at least being supportive. I think we’re going to head out,” Dave announced. Paul Karofsky looked at him with slight disappointment, but nodded. 

“I understand David,” he replied. Kurt silently got up, lips tight.

“It was nice to meet both of you.”

“It was nice to finally meet you officially, Kurt,” Paul replied. Diane didn’t say anything, instead choosing to continue to eat her food. 

Rolling his eyes, Dave led Kurt away and out of the house.

\--

Surprisingly, people took the news of their relationship well. Most said they figured there was something else going on. Some said they remembered seeing Kurt’s name on Dave’s arm before Kurt started. Some were surprised, but the news died fast. Rachel proudly announced she had carefully kept it secret this whole time. Blaine had been dumbfounded and shocked, by the revelation.

“So wait, let me get this straight, you and Dave have been dating for three years?” Blaine said, looking between the two. Kurt nodded.

“Almost four!” Dave chimed in. 

“And Rachel’s known this entire time that you two were faking it and were actually soulmates?” he continued.

“Well, considering Kurt’s step brother is my fiancé, and David has been to family events, yes,” Rachel hummed cheerfully.

“I knew too,” Sebastian added. Dave looked over, shocked.

“Wait, you did?”

“Dave, I’m not that stupid. You’re my best friend, you told me you had your soulmate, I saw Kurt’s name years ago, I put two and two together fast,” he pointed out. He turned to Blaine. “By the way, you owe me money, you lost the bet,” he cheekily announced.

“That’s cheating though, you knew!”

“You had a bet about David and I?!” Kurt gasped, almost offended. 

“Sure did. Easy money, Hummel, easy money. Now pay up Blaine, or I’ll find some other way to make you pay,” he teased, winking. Blaine flushed, and immediately reached for his wallet. 

\--

Kurt immediately threw himself into the project, focusing on trying to make sure to get everything perfect.He knew that if he wanted any chance at a promotion and any chance to further prove that he was fully capable of handling a large project like Ritters, every detail had to to be thoughtfully planned out and perfect. 

There were nights that Dave wasn’t sure if Kurt made it to bed, and then there were nights Dave knew he hadn’t. He often found Kurt hunched over his laptop, passed out. “You know you probably shouldn’t be working on this off the clock,” he pointed out, picking up his now half asleep boyfriend.

“Doesn’t matter..” Kurt groaned. “I don’t want to half ass it.” 

Dave laid Kurt on the bed, and then laid down next to him. “Kurt, get some sleep. Literally, you’re going to crash if you don’t.”

Kurt curled in against him, immediately passing out.

\--

“I swear, I feel like Schu-” Santana cut herself off as Kurt’s phone started ringing. 

Immediately, Kurt grabbed his phone, and then frowned. He didn’t recognize the number. Normally, he tended to ignore numbers that he didn’t recognize, but he felt, deep down, that he should respond. He quietly excused himself, leaving the table. “Hello?” 

“Hello Kurt, this is Diane Karofsky.”

Kurt felt his heart stop for a moment. How had she gotten his number? Why did she have his number?

“Oh. Hello Mrs. Karofsky. How can I help you?” he asked.

“Call me Diane. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night and was wondering if I could make it up to you by treating you to dinner tonight after work?” she asked. Kurt was taken aback. She was apologizing?

“I...I would like that,” he replied. She gave a soft giggle.

“Excellent, I’ll send someone to pick you up then,” she replied. “I’ll see you tonight, Kurt. Goodbye,” She hummed, and then the line went dead. Kurt felt a sense of anxiety sweep through him. He wanted to believe that there was going to be good intentions behind this, that maybe she really had thought about what she had said and that she wanted to apologize. He felt his stomach twisting though.

Going back to the table, he tried to relax and continue eating his food, but couldn’t bring himself to eat. “Who called?” Rachel asked curiously.

“Oh, um, David’s mother. She wanted to apologize for something.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s impressive that you two hid the fact that you’ve been dating. Didn’t think you had the balls to do it Hummel. Then again, we were all pretty sure you two were at least hate fucking still,” Santana teased. Kurt shot Santana a look.

“Considering how much you talked about David, I didn’t fully believe that the two of you had actually broken up,” Rachel added.

Kurt made a face. “Rachel, you were the one who spread the rumor that we were like this because we used to date.”

“Details, details,” she said, waving her hand. 

Kurt continued picking at his food, mind still stuck on wondering what the upcoming dinner really was about.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, David, I'm going to have dinner with some old friends, go ahead and eat without me, okay?” Kurt said. Dave hesitated, but nodded.

“Text me when you’re on your way home, okay?” he said, smiling up at him. Kurt nodded.

“You two are sickeningly cute. I kind of miss when the two of you wanted to kill each other,” Sebastian announced. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for your input Sebastian. I’ll remember that,” he replied. Dave gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you at home,” Kurt added to Dave. 

He grabbed his bag, and made his way down. 

In front, a car was waiting in front of the building. A door opened up. “Kurt!” Diane called out. Nervously, Kurt took a step forward, and got inside. “I’m so pleased that you were willing to have dinner with me,” she hummed. As soon as he was inside, the car took off. “I hope you’re okay with seafood, there is an excellent restaurant that Paul and I go to all the time that we just love,” she continued. She continued to talk, though Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what to say in response. 

When they arrived, Kurt quickly got out. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all, Diane didn’t seem so bad. 

“I have a reservation for Karofsky,” Diane announced. Immediately, they were led to a table and seated. “Feel free to order whatever you like Kurt,” she said, eying over the menu herself for a moment. “If you’re a wine drinker, I recommend getting a glass of La Vostra Prosecco,” she smiled. 

“Oh, I’ll try that then,” he said, awkwardly smiling at her. This was nice. Uncomfortable, but nice. Maybe she was sincerely apologetic, maybe there was a chance that she was going to accept him.

She ordered the two of them a glass each, and settled down. “So Paul tells me Burt Hummel is your father. It’s such a small world. We went to your parents wedding, Paul was a groomsman. Burt was in our wedding as well. I wasn’t aware he had a son though. Sadly, we lost contact after Burt and Elizabeth moved away. How is Elizabeth doing?”

Kurt’s looked down. “She passed away when I was eight,” he replied. Diane’s face fell.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” she replied. 

They continued with the small talk, pausing only to order their food. It wasn’t until they were halfway through their meal when Diane cleared her throat. “Kurt, you seem like an extraordinary young man. Your mother would be proud and Burt raised you well,” she said, trailing off.

Kurt shifted, immediately feeling uncomfortable. He wasn’t liking where this was going. “Oh, thank yo-”

“However, I can’t accept my son being in a relationship with another man, even if you are Elizabeth’s son. I apologize, but I cannot allow you to continue a relationship with David.”

Kurt dropped his fork, throat tightening. “Excuse me?”

“If you leave my son, I'm prepared to give you a hefty sum of money, as well as secure you a promotion at our Los Angeles location. My brother heads that location, and they would be more than lucky to have someone like you working there,” she paused, taking a sip of wine. Kurt felt his blood boiling.

“I don’t know who you think you are, or why you think you can bri-”

“If you don’t, I will personally make sure to make sure that you regret this decision. I will destroy your career, and make you regret going against my wishes. It may not look like I have any kind of power at McKinley Industries, given that it is my husband’s company, but you would be stupid to assume that. You don’t have to answer me now, Kurt. I wouldn’t say anything to Dave either. After all, my son already hates me, I'm not afraid to have him hate me more by destroying his career as well.”

Kurt looked at her with pure disgust. “I’m not going to leave your son over some petty threat like that. I have no intention of being swayed by money and promise of a promotion, and threat of my career ending. I’m not afraid of you, Mrs. Karofsky, nor do I truly believe that Mr. Karofsky would allow his son’s career to be destroyed. I also don’t believe you would willingly destroy David’s career either. So I’m going to have to say no to your offer,” he snapped, standing up.

She just gave a laugh. “I look forward to the day you regret that then,” she hummed coldly. Kurt turned away, immediately walking away. 

He got to the elevator, and let out a shaky breath. While he doubted she truly would act on her words, anxiety struck him. Would she really destroy her own son’s career? Would she actually do that just because her son was gay?

\--

Kurt walked into the house, mind and body numb. The more he thought about what she had threatened, the more sick he felt. He collapsed onto his and Dave’s bed, exhausted. “How was dinner with your friends?” Dave asked.

Kurt glanced up. He could just tell him. He could just tell Dave what his mom had said and done. But the more he had thought about her threat...the more sick he felt. “Oh, it uh, was nice.”

“Where’d you go for dinner?”

Kurt closed his eyes. “Can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m really tired and I need to wake up early to work on the Ritter’s project since we present the end of this week,” he murmured. Dave frowned but nodded.

“Yeah, of course. Are you okay?” Dave asked, concerned.

Kurt opened his eyes, tiredly smiling up at Dave before pushing himself out of bed. “Yeah David, I’m fine. I’m going to go take a shower, okay?”

“Want any company?” he asked. Kurt shook his head.

“Honestly, I just want some time to think alone.”

Dave frowned. “Oh, okay,” he paused, reaching for Kurt’s hand. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kurt nodded. “Just...I love you a lot.” he mumbled, and then stumbled away.

\--

The few days till Kurt’s project was due felt like the longest week. Kurt spent late nights at the office, and then would come home and work even longer. Dave had to make sure that he took breaks to eat and drink, and constantly went on coffee runs to make sure that his boyfriend had enough caffeine to function properly. As soon as this was all over, he planned to make sure that Kurt took a well deserved break. 

“I need it to be perfect,” Kurt mumbled to himself. With less than twenty four hours till the presentation, he knew he had to get the last little bit done. 

“Kurt, your project is pretty much perfect,” Dave assured, leaning over. 

“You literally look like a zombie, Hummel,” Sebastian added. Dave and Kurt flashed Sebastian a look. 

“I just...need to save it to the cloud, and then rehearse my presentation,” Kurt sighed. It was as good as it probably was going to get. 

“You’re going to bed early though, I swear I don’t think I’ve seen you sleep more than four hours a night,” Dave pointed out. Kurt groaned, putting his head down on his desk.

“I think honestly I’m going to take a long weekend, and just sleep.”

“Well, given that it’s Christmas on Friday, I think you're entitled to that long weekend. ”

Kurt groaned. “I forgot about Christmas...” He tiredly saved the project file, and then leaned back. “Okay, i’m going to go get the largest coffee with as many shots inside of it as I can get,” he announced, stretching his body.

Dave looked at Kurt concerned. “Don’t get too many shots,” he warned. 

“Yes Dad,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. Standing up, he looked at his seat mates. “Does anyone else want something while i’m down there?” he asked. 

“I’m good,” Dave said. 

“Same here,” Sebastian replied. 

“Could you get me a Medium drip?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and turned away. “It’s so weird to see you and Kurt not fighting. Even weirder knowing that you’ve been dating for what, three years and soulmates?”

“I kind of miss it, I know I said it would be nicer if you two just fucked already, but honestly, it’s kind of boring now,” Sebastian said.

“Fucking hell,” Dave muttered, shaking his head. “You two probably should actually get something done,” he added. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sebastian said, going back to typing.

Dave felt his phone vibrating, altering him to a message. 

**Kurt:** Could you save me a copy of my project? I should have a USB in my bag, inner zipper. I wanted to look over it again when we get home.

**Dave:** Kurt, your project is literally perfect. 

**Kurt:** David...please.

**Dave:** Okay, okay, doing it now.

Dave leaned over, grabbing Kurt’s bag. Sure enough, there was a USB in the zipper. By the time Kurt was back with the coffee, the file was uploaded to the USB. “Okay, I think with this coffee I'll be able to survive the staff meeting,” Kurt announced. “Walking around helped a bit too.”

Dave looked up at Kurt with concern. He really was ready for this project to be over. Kurt looked so exhausted.

\--

He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. Morning had unfortunately come too soon, and Kurt felt as though he was going to collapse. Still, only a few more hours and this was all going to be over. He stood in the meeting room, anxiously pacing back and forth as he tried to fight his anxiety. He knew that within five minutes the Ritters company would show up, along with Mr. Karofsky and a numerous higher up in the McKinley Industries. He was ready to just pass out then and there, but given that he planned to take the rest of the day off after the presentation, he knew he just had to get through it. 

He checked his project file more times than he wanted to admit, making sure that it was all ready to go. He could do this. He knew he could do this. Taking a deep breath, Kurt forced himself to relax. 

As the people started to show up to take a seat, he quickly began handing out bottles of water, welcoming each of the guests and thanking them for coming. He smiled warmly at Paul Karofsky when he entered the room, who responded with his own warm smile. “I’m looking forward to your presentation. David’s told me how hard you’ve worked on it,” he said cheerfully.

“Thank you sir, I hope it makes you proud.”

\--

Kurt felt relaxed. So far, so good. The presentation seemed to be going well, and the people appeared to be engaged. “Now if you draw your attention to the screen,” he proudly announced, ready to actually showcase his work. Suddenly, however, the power flickered. Kurt looked around, alarmed. It flickered once more, before the lights went completely out. 

“Don’t worry, the backup generators will kick in soon,” Paul announced. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the lights came back on. 

“I apologize for the delay,” Kurt said, turning the computer back on.

“No need to apologize, Mr. Hummel, these things happen,” the president spoke up. Kurt smiled gratefully at the woman, and then turned his attention towards the computer. As it loaded back up, Kurt took in a deep breath.

As soon as the cloud drive loaded however, the file seemed to be missing. He frowned, feeling dread fill him. Why was the file missing? It had been there before. He glanced towards the group, then to his computer. He checked the trash bin, but his file wasn’t there as well.

Quickly, he pulled up the company instant messenger. 

**_KHummel2939:_ ** David, will you log my computer in for remote connection? My file isn’t in the drive for some reason, but I have a copy saved onto my desktop.

**_DJohnson3345:_ ** Yeah, doing it right now. You sure it’s not there? Looking in the right folder?

Kurt set up the remote desktop, accessing his desktop. 

**_KHummel2939:_ ** No its not there. I only saved it in the one drive. Thanks!

“Mr. Hummel? Is there a problem?”

Kurt paled slightly. “For some reason, the file is missing from the drive, but I’ve connected remotely to my desktop where the original file was saved, so I’ll have it up momentarily.”

He quickly clicked through, opening the file.

_ Error: The file you are trying to open cannot be opened. File corrupt. _

Panic quickly set in, but he tried to remain neutral. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He clicked again.

_ Error: The file you are trying to open cannot be opened. File corrupt. _

“Mr. Hummel?”

**_KHummel2939:_ ** I’m freaking out. The file is corrupted. I don’t know what to do. I don’t have another copy with me.

**_DJohnson3345:_ ** What about the copy you had me make yesterday?

**_KHummel2939:_ ** It’s at home!

“Mr. Hummel, please.”

“My file is missing from the drive, and seems to be corrupted on my desktop,” he replied, sounding defeated. 

**_DJohnson3345:_ ** I’ll go home and get it. Where is it at? 

“So the presentation is unavailable?”

“Currently, yes. One of my coworkers has offered to retrieve a copy that I have,” he said, trying very hard not to shake. 

The clients looked at their watches. “As long as they can come back and allow you to present within the allotted time,” the president spoke. Kurt nodded. 

“Thank you, thank you very much.”

**_KHummel2939:_ ** It’s in my laptop, in the living room. I was practicing last night. 

“Could you perhaps present what you can without the visual until your coworker arrives?” Paul spoke up. Kurt nodded immediately. 

“Of course! I have the presentation memorized,” he replied. 

\--

Dave felt his heart racing. “Sebastian, could I borrow your car? Please?” he said, panicked. After all of Kurt’s hard work, how could everything just be deleted and corrupted?

Sebastian tossed his key towards Dave. “Don’t crash my car.”

He shot a look a thanks and then ran towards the elevator. With Sebastian’s car, he knew he could get home fast, he just prayed that the traffic wasn’t that bad yet, but who was he kidding, it was New York. 

\--

“Where’s David?” Blaine asked, glancing at the empty seat.

“Ran home. Apparently somehow, Kurt’s file was deleted and the file on his computer was completely corrupted.”

Blaine paled. “But there’s another copy somewhere?”

“Yeah, Dave made a copy yesterday.”

“Oh. I see. Thank God he did that.”

Sebastian eyed Blaine suspiciously. “Please tell me you didn’t have anything to do with what’s going on with Kurt right now.”

Blaine looked away, not responding. Sebastian just stared at Blaine, dumbstruck. He didn’t think this was something Blaine was even capable of pulling off. “Blaine…?” Blaine continued to not respond. 

\--

Dave glanced at his watch. Getting home and getting into the apartment had taken Dave way longer than he wanted to admit to, and to top it off, he knew he was five minutes away but trapped in traffic. He could take the longer route, he knew he could, but doing so would tack on an extra five minutes.

He glanced at the back up and gritted his teeth. Whatever, he probably would still get there sooner than he would have otherwise. 

Sebastian would probably murder him if he saw how quickly he had turned, but he didn’t care. If anything happened to Sebastian’s car, he would personally pay for any and all damages, but right then, all that mattered was getting the file to Kurt. 

By the time Dave did arrive and parked, he knew that Kurt had about ten minutes left in his presentation. He flashed his badge towards Britney at the receptionist desk, and then just ran. He didn’t bother waiting for the elevator, the stairs would do just fine. 

Reaching the top floor, he took a second to just catch his breath, and then went back to running. Five minutes.

He knocked on the door, and then opened it. Dave stood there panting, but held out the USB. When he looked up towards Kurt, he found himself surprised at how calm Kurt was, considering. “Thank you David,” he said, moving forward to take the USB. Dave just gave a thumbs up and tiredly stood back. “If I could take just a little more bit of your time, I will show you the visuals that I had with the presentation?”

The Ritter’s President smiled. “Well, speaking for myself, you’ve already impressed me with the verbal presentation, however I’m eager to see the visuals.”

Dave leaned back, watching as Kurt gracefully presented the rest of his project. When it was finally over, he joined in the clapping, proud of his boyfriend. 

“While there certainly was a few bumps, I must say that we’re impressed with what you presented and we will be going forward with the campaign.”

Kurt broke out into a huge grin. “Thank you, thank you so very much!”

“Good job, Mr. Hummel, I’m impressed. I’ll be looking into what happened with the files, but it’s safe to say that you went above and beyond,” Paul congratulated. 

One by one, the conference room emptied. Kurt sunk down into a chair, exhausted. “I’m so proud of you Kurt,” Dave announced, moving to get closer.

“She really did it,” Kurt chuckled quietly. Dave frowned. 

“Who did what?”

“Your mother. She threatened she’d sabotage my career if I didn’t agree to leave you, I don’t know how she did it, but I know it was her,” he said, now laughing. “But I outsmarted her. I’m so glad I had you make that copy.”

Dave suddenly felt furious. “When did she threaten you?!”

Kurt closed his eyes, thinking back. “Sometime last week. Wouldn’t take her stupid bribe.”

Dave opened his mouth to further comment, but stopped as he heard a knocking on the door. “Hey uh...Kurt, can I talk to you?” Blaine said, voice soft. Kurt’s eyes opened. “Alone?”

Kurt and Dave glanced at each other, and then Kurt nodded. Confused, Dave walked out of the room. 

When the two of them were alone, Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt noticed that he was visibly shaking. “It’s my fault your project was sabotaged.”

“Come again?”

“I deleted your file from the cloud drive, and I corrupted the file. I was approached by someone who said she had evidence that could get me in trouble with HR and potentially get myself and someone else at the company fired. She said she would delete all evidence if I did as she asked.”

Kurt stared at him dumbfounded, taking a step back. He wanted to be mad at Blaine. No, he wanted to be furious. “I’m sorry Kurt. I really am.”

Kurt just shook his head. “So that’s how she did it,” he muttered. He turned his back to Blaine. “I understand why you felt like you had to do it. I’m not mad at you for that, I just...don’t want to see you right now.”

“Kurt I-”

“Blaine, seriously, don’t. Just don’t.”

With that, he walked away.

He really needed a nap. He went straight to William’s office. “Hi Kurt, congratulations on the presentation. I heard it went well?”

Kurt just nodded. “Yeah.. Something like that. I was wondering if it’s okay if I take the rest of the day off? I think after everything I need to pass out.”

William gave a laugh. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Mr. Karofsky actually told me to give you the rest of the day off once you came out.”

Kurt smiled weakly. He didn’t need to be told twice.

\--

Kurt felt arms wrapping around him, jolting him awake. “David?” he mumbled. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Dave replied, holding Kurt close. Kurt shook his head.

“No. ‘s okay. Did you just get home?”

Dave hummed a soft, ‘Mhm’. “Blaine told my dad what he did. He’s currently under suspension till a full investigation has gone through... God, I’m sorry my mother put you through that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t think she would actually try. What she threatened with, I didn’t believe her. Even if she had sabotaged everything and things didn’t actually work out, it wouldn’t matter. I wasn’t going to stop being with you because she didn’t like the idea of you being with a guy. I love you David. I truly do, and nothings going to change that.”

Dave held Kurt closer. “I love you more. I will always love you.” He just held Kurt tighter, until he felt Kurt’s steady breathing once more. Dave slid from the bed, quietly leaving the room. His head felt like it was spinning. He knew his mother was capable of doing what Kurt said she did, but he couldn’t believe she would have actually done it. He believed Kurt no matter what though. 

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone, dialing his dad’s number. 

“Hello?” Paul answered.

“Dad, it’s David,” he said. There was silence on the other side, and then a sigh.

“Hi David...”

“I need to tell you something...”

“What is it?”

Dave stared at the door to the room, hesitating. “She tried to blackmail Kurt into leaving me. She was the one who put Blaine up to sabotaging Kurt’s project. It was all her,” he said, voice shaking. Paul cleared his throat.

“Who, David?”

“Your wife. My mother. Her. She threatened to end Kurt’s career, and she tried to follow through. I’m going to make this very clear, and I want you to tell her because I have no intention of speaking to her again. I intend to spend the rest of my life with Kurt, whether she likes it or you like it or not. I’m not going to let her or anyone else get in between the two of us, and if she ever tries to do anything like that ever again, I will personally make sure she regrets it for the rest of her life.”

Paul took a sharp breath in. “Do you have any proof, David?”

“Kurt told me. That’s all the proof I need. I trust Kurt’s word,” he replied, annoyed. Paul didn’t reply. “I don’t care if you don’t believe Kurt and I, but I know it’s the truth, and I just wanted you to know.”

He hung up the phone before his father could respond. He hoped that maybe his father would actually believe him, he could only hope. Glancing back towards his and Kurt’s room, he took a deep breath. He had things to work on.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt woke up hours later, the smell of something delicious hitting him. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up. He followed the smell, stomach rumbling. When was the last time he had eaten? In all truthfulness, Kurt knew that he had neglected several of his basic needs over the course of the week. “David?” he murmured. 

Dave glanced up, holding a bottle of champagne. “You’re awake!” he said, beaming. Kurt laughed. 

“Something smells amazing, what are you cooking?”

Dave’s beam widened. “White Wine Coq Au Vin!” He proudly announced, turning abruptly towards the oven. “I realize we’ve been doing a lot of take out lately because of work, and haven’t had a home cooked meal in awhile. My grandmother used to make this for the family, so I thought I’d give it a try,” he happily explained as he pulled the dish out of the oven.

Setting the baking dish on the table, he ushered for Kurt to sit down. Kurt chuckled, taking a seat at the table. “This looks delicious David,” he hummed, eager to try the food. Dave blushed, happy from the compliment. He sat down across from Kurt, staring lovingly at his boyfriend. 

Dave served up the plates, carefully platting the entire meal for the two of them. Kurt could feel his mouth watering, ready to try the meal. Dave handed him a plate, and stared at Kurt as if he was waiting for Kurt to take a bite. Kurt immediately took his fork, eagerly taking a rather hefty bite.

A groan of happiness slipped from him as he immersed himself in the flavors. “God, just marry me now, this is delicious,” Kurt hummed.

“Okay,” Dave replied, a smile crossing his lips. Kurt jolted, eyes wide. 

“David, I-” he said, blushing hard. Dave got up from his seat, disappearing into the bedroom. Kurt just stared at the food, trying to process what just had happened.

A few minutes passed before Dave returned, a beam on his face. “I was going to do it differently, I thought doing it on Christmas eve or Christmas was a little over done, but since you said something, I think I should just make it official,” he hummed, going over to Kurt’s side of the table. 

Kurt stared wide eyed, trying to process what was happening. “Kurt, you deserve the entire world and more than I can probably ever give you, but ever since I met you, my world, my life, has finally felt complete and whole. I was worried that I would never find the person that would make me whole, but then I met you, we found each other. I love you, I love you so much,” Dave held the ring box out, looking up at Kurt. He knew it wasn’t some big fancy proposal like he wanted to give Kurt, or that Kurt deserved, but right then in that moment, it felt like the right time. 

Tears formed at Kurt’s eyes as he stared at the ring, just taking a moment to taking it all in. But then he suddenly got up, leaving Dave kneeling on the ground. He disappeared into their room himself, only for a few minutes, before returning.

“David Karofsky, you beat me to it,” he laughed softly, kneeling down in front of Dave. Dave looked at him taken aback. “I was going to propose to you tomorrow morning,” he laughed, opening the ring box. “I’ve been trying to find the right moment. I’ve known that I wanted to marry you for a long time, I just wasn’t sure when the right time was to propose. I never thought that I would meet my soulmate, and when you walked into my life, I felt like for the first time in my life, I finally found the rest of my heart. My world became so much brighter thanks to you. I’ve loved you for every second, and I’ll love you for every second more. I want to grow old with you, and if I can, I know I'd be the luckiest man in the world.”

Dave was silent, just alternating between looking at his ring and Kurt’s ring, and then let out his own laugh. 

“We really are soulmates, aren’t we?” he replied, grinning sheepishly. “So I’m going to take that as a yes, Fancy?”

Kurt nodded. “That’s a yes, David. Is that a yes from you?” he hummed. He took out the ring, just staring at it. “Put it on me?” he asked, handing it back. Dave nodded and gently slipped it onto his finger. 

“It’s definitely a yes from me, Kurt.” He pulled Kurt into a kiss, embracing him closely. As they broke from the kiss Kurt let out a laugh. “So how long have you been planning this?” he asked, curious. 

“Shortly after I accidentally exposed who I was. I thought that we would expose ourselves sooner honestly..” Dave said, feeling a bit guilty. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“I guess I can’t say anything. I’ve had mine since I came back to New York.”

They just stared at each other, and then let out another laugh. The couple held each other close, neither wanting to move, neither wanted the moment to end. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly, they pulled apart, both looking at the door. “Were you expecting anyone?” Dave asked. Kurt shook his head. “Neither was I...” 

Together, they got up and approached the door, Kurt reaching out first to open it. Standing outside was Paul Karofsky, bundled up tightly. 

“Dad?” Dave asked, confused as to why his father was there.

“I’m sorry for coming over without warning,” Paul said, looking apologetically. Kurt quickly shook his head. 

“No! No, don’t worry. You’re always welcome over here, Mr. Karofsky,” he said, moving aside to let him in. “We were just sitting down for dinner, do you want to join us?”

“No I’m just here to ta-”

“I made Grandma’s White Wine Coq Au Vin,” Dave said. Paul hesitated, and then shrugged.

“Sure, that would be nice,” he replied, coming inside the apartment. Kurt led Paul to the table, motioning to an empty seat. Paul took a seat, looking around awkwardly. “You two have a nice place.”

“It’s not much, but it’s a nice place for the two of us. It's definitely home,” Kurt replied, smiling warmly. Dave served up a plate for Paul, setting it in front of him.

“Your mother confessed what she did.” Paul announced, looking apologetically at Kurt. “I wanted to personally apologize for my wife’s actions Kurt. I don’t want any bad blood between the two of us, both as your boss and as your boyfriend's father. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that Kurt,” he said solemnly, looking down. Dave blinked, surprised. He hadn’t expected that she would actually own up to what she had done. 

Kurt sat dumbfounded, surprised and taken aback. “Thank you, Mr. Karofsky. I honestly appreciate you taking the time to come here. It really means a lot to me that you were willing to come talk,” Kurt murmured, looking thankfully at the man. 

“Kurt, I told you, you can call me Paul,” Paul corrected.

Kurt nodded slowly. “I’ll try to remember that sir- Paul.”

The three men quietly ate, not saying anything. The sound of dishes clanking filled the room. Eventually, Dave cleared his throat. 

“So dad, Kurt and I have some news.” 

Kurt looked over quickly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” 

“David and I are engaged.” Kurt said before Dave could say it. 

Paul put his fork down, looking at the two. He was quiet, causing both Kurt and Dave to shift uncomfortably. He looked warmly at the two of them. “When David came out, I wasn’t sure if I would ever be able to accept it. Admittedly, I was just as bad as his mother, but I realized that he was my David no matter what or who he loved, I decided that I would support him no matter what. All I want is my son to be happy. When I first saw David’s name had finally come in, I knew that it was only a matter of time before I met you. I’d be honored to call you my son, Kurt. Congratulations sons, I’m so proud of you.”

Dave stood up, moving to the other side of the table and hugging his father. “Thank you dad, you have no idea how much I appreciate hearing you say that. I’ve always been worried you’ve been disappointed that I was gay or that I had a man for my soulmate, so hearing that...helps me a lot.”

Kurt looked between the father and son, feeling elated. “Thank you Paul. The fact that you accept us...it means a lot to me.”

There was a sense of calmness that filled the room. Despite everything that they had dealt with, the three men were content. Discussion of the future and the plans that were to come filled the room. Kurt and Dave knew that there was going to be a lot they would still need to deal with but for now they were excited for the rest of their future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I have more planned, I wanted to dive into more on Sebastian and Dave, and the relationship between Sebastian and Blaine. I also wasn't in the right mindset for writing more explicit scenes but I plan on that at some point (; Thank you for the prompt!!


End file.
